Our long-term objective is to understand the molecular and anatomical basis of cortical plasticity. Closely[unreadable] allied to this aim is to understand whether remote memory is based on cortical plasticity processes and more[unreadable] specifically whether remote memory depends on structurally based cortical plasticity. To these ends we will[unreadable] test two main hypotheses: that Animals showing remote but not short-term memory deficits will show experience-dependent cortical plasticity deficits; Remote memory deficits will be associated with specific deficits in experience-dependent dendritic and spine plasticity.[unreadable] By testing these hypotheses on mutants with deficits in both remote memory and cortical plasticity we will[unreadable] simultaneously begin to reveal the molecular basis of structural cortical plasticity.To test these hypotheses[unreadable] we plan to study four main properties of barrel cortex in animals generated by the remote memory screen:[unreadable] (1) the ability of barrel cortex to undergo experience-dependent plasticity (EDP), (2) normal anatomical and[unreadable] receptive field development of the cortex, (3) spine and bouton stability/turnover in whisker deprived and[unreadable] undeprived animals, (4) excitatory synaptic transmission and the ability to undergo spike-timing dependent[unreadable] plasticity (STOP).[unreadable] By identifying the mechanisms involved in remote memory and cortical plasticity, we may acheive several[unreadable] objectives: the capactiy for modification could be extended in cases of impaired development; insight could[unreadable] be gained into memory and learning deficits in adults; new approaches could be envisioned for restoring[unreadable] cortical function after brain damage. These objectives are therefore directly related to the agency's mission[unreadable] to improve public health because they are aimed at understanding processes that go wrong in disease[unreadable] conditions such as Alzheimer's and restoring function in trauma conditions such as stroke.[unreadable]